The Hummels
by GryffindorCriss
Summary: Just little chapters, in no particular order, about Kurt when he was a little boy, and maybe a little before. Better than it sounds, trust me. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Kindergarten

Chapter 1

The First day of Kindergarten is always scary for children. Elizabeth Hummel could still remember her first day. After a while, she'd settled in, even started to make friends with some of the girls. She'd felt silly afterwards, and often teased her cousins later on for being nervous (in a nice way of course!)

However, she couldn't bring herself to set her son straight.

Kurt Hummel had been sitting at the kitchen table for a while now, nervously looking at his mother as she made his special breakfast she'd promised him. Everytime his mother tried to initiate conversation, he'd just squeak out a yes or no. In the end, she sighed, and presented him with breakfast. He picked up his fork and ate it without a complaint.

"So, how are you feeling?" She asked, sitting herself opposite him. He stared up at her, with wide eyes.

"F-Fine." He squeaked. Elizabeth smiled at him.

"Don't worry, Kurt, you'll be fine."

"Are they going to beat me up?" He blurted out. Elizabeth blinked at him for a minute.

"No, of course not!" Kurt relaxed a little. "Why should they?" Kurt didn't answer.

"Can't I just stay home with you?" He asked innocently. "I actually don't feel well." Elizabeth smiled slightly.

"It's just nerves, they'll go away." He shook his head.

"I-I'm going to be sick." He said. She felt his forehead.

"Well, you don't have a temperature," She stated. "So you must be fine." He shook his head.

"I want to stay here and watch Sound of Music with you. And then we could watch Sister Act or something." Elizabeth bit back a laugh.

"Kurt, you're going to have to go in at some point. If you don't go in today, then all the other children will have made friends already."

"I can just join them later."

"No, you can't." She grabbed his empty plate and his fork and knife. "Come on, maybe if we leave early enough, we can go and visit Dad at work, OK?" Kurt nodded weakly. "Well, go on then, go and get your bag!" Elizabeth watched Kurt slide off his seat, before he trudged out of the kitchen. She sighed to herself. She badly wanted to keep him home, just because he looked about ready to burst into tears. But she knew she had to make sure he went in, like a good mother would do.

As soon as Kurt had come back, she grabbed her car keys, and got ready to go.

* * *

><p>Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. He looked up at his Mom, wondering why she'd be horrible enough to leave him here. She bent down, so that they were eye level.<p>

"Don't worry, sweetie, I'll be back at three o' clock, OK?" Kurt nodded, even though he didn't really know when on the clock that was. She gave him a hug, and for a moment, he hugged back, drawing in the smell of her; light rose perfume and bubble bath.

As soon as she'd let go, a small woman came waddling over to them. She smiled at Kurt.

"Is he OK?" The woman asked his Mom. She nodded. "Don't worry, a lot of children are nervous, but he'll settle in." Kurt doubted that, as Elizabeth smiled at him, and kissed him goodbye.

As soon as she'd gone, the woman held out her hand for him to take. "I'm Mrs Wild. Do you want to do some drawing? Or maybe you'd like to play with some of the other little boys?" He nodded, taking her hand uneasily. "What's your name, hun?"

"K-Kurt Hummel." He stuttered out. She smiled.

"Kurt... That's a nice name." She sat him down next to a small girl with dark hair. "Kurt, this is Rachel." Rachel smiled at him briefly, before going back to her drawing. She appeared to be drawing her family, but Kurt noticed there were Two Daddies instead of a Mommy and Daddy, so it couldn't be that. Mrs Wild gave him some paper. "Now, the other children will share their crayons with you, OK?" He nodded, trying to think of something to draw on his piece of paper.

"Hey," He looked up and saw Rachel looking at him with brown eyes. "So, you're called Kurt?" He nodded. "I'm Rachel, obviously. My Dads are Friends fans. Are you named Kurt after the little boy in Sound of Music? Or maybe Kurt Cobain?"

"Umm..." Kurt didn't really know what to say. He'd never heard of "Friends", except for the obvious meaning, or Kurt Cobain. "I guess my Mom's a fan of Sound of Music..."

"Oh. So, do you sing?" Kurt nodded. "Well, I'm sure you're OK." Kurt turned back to his blank paper. This Rachel girl seemed really bossy... He actually really wanted her to go away, but his Mom and Dad had told him it was rude to say so. He looked at Rachel's drawing.

"Do you have an older brother?" He asked enviously. "I wish I had one. Maybe one day I'll have a younger brother or sister..."

"No, that's my Daddy." She pointed to the other drawing of a man. "And that's my Dad." Kurt blinked.

"You have two dads?" A girl asked from the other side of Rachel. "You can't have two dads. You have a Daddy, and you have a Mommy."

"Well, I'm special, because I have two dads." Rachel said. "They told me that it's OK."

"It's weird." The girl said. She looked round Rachel at Kurt. "My Mommy told me not to play with her, because she's weird." Kurt frowned, while Rachel's eyes began to fill with tears.

"My Mommy told me that her Dads kidnap children," One boy said from across the table. "And that they eat them."

"That's not true!" Rachel said, her voice high. "We always eat things like peas, and we have take-outs when they ruin the dinner!" Kurt frowned even more. His Mom had told him not to pick on the other kids, especially the girls. So why was everyone else doing it?

No one seemed to be listening to Rachel, and were now gossiping. "I heard that her Dads stole her from the hospital." Kurt cleared his throat, so that everyone looked at him.

"Mommy told me that I shouldn't be mean to boys or girls," Kurt stated importantly. "And my Mommy's always right." The other kids stared at him.

"Your Mommy must of been lieing," The first girl said. She had reddish-brown hair, glasses, and was really chubby. "My Mommy told me and my sister that it's wrong." Kurt gathered up the rest of his courage.

"Well, I think you're wrong." Kurt said. He turned to Rachel. "When my Mommy drove me here, I saw a play house, with some dolls outside. Do you wanna play?"

* * *

><p>When Elizabeth Hummel drove up at Three O'Clock on the dot, she smiled at the sight of Kurt sitting outside with some of the girls, playing with what looked like dollies. Kurt looked up, and smiled at her, waving his hand. "That's my Mommy!" She heard him say to the girls. All the girls beamed at her. She smiled, and gave a little wave back at them, before going inside.<p>

Kurt came running in, stopping only to hug her. "Hi, Kurt! Did you have fun?" He nodded into her legs.

"Yep!" She smiled at him.

"So, are you ready to go home?" He bit his lip.

"Can I come back tomorrow?" Elizabeth nodded. "OK then." He said, sounding put out. Elizabeth bit her lip to stop herself from laughing as he trudged to go and get his coat and bag.

**So, what did you think? Review and let me know if you have any ideas!**


	2. Max the Dog

Chapter 2

"Mommy?" Elizabeth looked down at her five year old son.

"Yes, honey?"

"Can we get a dog?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Why, Mommy?"

"Because... there'd be no one to look after him." She turned back to washing the dishes.

"I'd look after him. I'd come home every day after school and play with him, and feed him dog biscuits, and let him sleep in my bed-"

"No you will not. I have to make it every morning." Kurt looked up at her with big eyes.

"Fine, he'd sleep in a basket, like in One Hundred and One Dalmations, or on a big blanket or pillow." Elizabeth badly wanted to give Kurt what he wanted, but she knew she'd have to stand her ground.

"Kurt, I'm sorry, but who'd clean up all the poo?" Kurt didn't answer her. "And in the end, you'd get bored, and I'd end up with a dog." Kurt shook his head.

"No, I wouldn't! Mommy, please!" Elizabeth bit her lip, as Kurt turned those adorable eyes on her.

"Tell you what, I'll talk to Dad tonight, OK?" Kurt nodded, half-satisfied.

"That means no."

"No, it means I'll talk about it."

"No?"

"No, Kurt..."

"So, you're saying no?" Elizabeth laughed.

"I'm saying I'll have a proper talk with Dad, OK?" Kurt nodded, before grabbing a tea towel, and drying a fork.

* * *

><p>"He wants a dog." Elizabeth said that evening. Burt looked from the TV to her.<p>

"What's wrong with that?"

"The fact that no one would be here to look after it..."

"You'd be here, I mean, you don't work..." She glared half-heartedly at him.

"You know, Burt, I do have a life outside this house." He nodded. "Look, I'm just saying that he doesn't really want it... I mean, Kurt is a very knowing child, but he's going to treat it like a toy, and soon, he's going to get bored." Burt sighed.

"Didn't you ever own a dog?"

"No, Burt, I owned a cat as a child. They're a lot less messy, even with the fur loss."

"Well, maybe it'll be a fun experience for him," Burt stated. "I mean, it'll teach him responsibility, right?"

"He's only five, Burt." He shrugged.

"Better early, right?" She sighed.

"Look, I want to show him how hard it would be to raise a dog..." Elizabeth bit her lip. "We don't have the money to buy one, so it means we're going to have to borrow one..." She thought hard. "See, Kurt would know if it was a close neighbour's dog..." It occured to her. "My sister owns a dog!"

"What, Mildred?" Burt looked confused. Elizabeth nodded. "I thought that she was an al-"

"She smells of rubbing alcohol, Burt, not alcohol."

"Well what's the difference?"

"Rubbing Alcohol is used as disinfectant." Burt nodded. "Anyway, she owns a yellow Labrador Retriever. I'm sure she'd let me borrow him for a week or something." Picking up the phone, she told Burt her plan.

* * *

><p>"I've got a surprise for you, Hun." Kurt's eyes widened in excitement.<p>

"What is it, what is it?" He squeaked. His Mom laughed.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, would it?"

"Please tell me!" Kurt exclaimed. Elizabeth mimed zipping her lips and throwing away the key. "Please!" She grabbed his hand, and began to walk him to a nearby car.

"Before I give you the surprise, Kurt, someone came down this afternoon looking for you."

"Who?" Kurt asked in wonder. "Grandma? Grandpa?" She shook her head, as a woman stepped put of the car. Kurt recognised her almost immediately. "Aunt Mildred!" Aunt Mildred smiled at him.

"Hey, sport!" Kurt let go of his mother's hand and ran to give Aunt Mildred a hug. She smelt really funny, but he knew this was rude to point it out.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked.

"I wanted to see how my favourite nephew's doing!" She told him, pulling him in closer.

"Aunt Mildred!" He laughed. "I'm your only nephew, right?"

"Oh yeah!" She ruffled his hair. He pulled away, and smoothed it down again, obviously trying not to look annoyed. Elizabeth bit back a laugh as Mildred helped Kurt into the back seat of the car.

* * *

><p>"Alright, shut your eyes." Kurt did so. It was dark, and of course he couldn't see where he was going. "No peeking!"<p>

"I won't Mom!" He promised. He never broke his promises to his Mom. He heard her open the door slowly, before whispering, "OK, make sure you've got him tight." He heard his father say something, and Kurt became even more excited. "OK, open your eyes, Kurt." He did so, and grinned, his breath catching.

"YOU GOT ME A DOG!" He screamed excitedly. His Mom nodded to his Dad, and Burt let go of the squirming dog. The dog bounded over to him, almost knocking him over. "OH MY GOD, YOU GOT ME A DOG!" All three of the adults laughed. The dog started licking him all over.

"You wanted a dog, right Kurt?" Elizabeth asked. Kurt nodded, petting the dog behind the ears.

"Does he have a name?" Aunt Mildred nodded.

"The guy at the store said that he's called Max." Kurt beamed.

"Hi, Max! You're such a good boy!" Kurt cooed. The dog seemed happy to lie on his back while Kurt scratched his belly. Kurt turned to his parents, who were standing in the doorway watching. "Thank You Thank You Thank You!" He chanted. "I love you guys so much!"

* * *

><p>When Kurt woke up the next morning, he felt a horrible smell enter his nostrils. Squinting in the early morning light, he looked around, before slipping out of bed. He landed in something gooey, which made a squelching noise as his bare foot entered it. Turning on the lamp next to his bed, he looked down.<p>

"MOM! DAD! MAX LEFT A POO BY MY BED!" He yelled, trying to stop himself from crying.

* * *

><p>Elizabeth felt terrible, but she knew it was the right thing to do.<p>

"Mom! Didn't you hear me?"

"I heard you," She said tiredly, lifting her head from her pillow to look at her son. "What do you want me to do, honey?"

"Mommy, could you clean it up?" Kurt pouted at her, and Elizabeth cursed herself for falling in love with her child upon birth.

"Kurt, we told you before you got a dog that you'd have to clean up, and you agreed." Kurt crossed his arms and held his chin high.

"But I can't touch poo! It's icky!"

"Yes, and you're staining the carpet with it." Kurt sniffled.

"I don't know how to clean myself up." He said, clearly embaressed. Well, they had agreed Kurt would clean up after the dog...

"Fine, I'll help you clean your foot." Elizabeth pulled herself out of bed, taking Kurt's hand to lead him to the bathroom.

"Thank You," He sniffled. Elizabeth hated it when he was close to tears, because then he often burst into actual tears, which made her feel terrible.

"So, where's Max now?" Kurt sniffled again.

"I think he's asleep in my room." He said. "Mom, are dogs always this messy?"

"I'm afraid so, Kurt. But you wanted a dog, right?" He nodded. "Do you still want one?" He nodded again.

"I can handle a tiny little mess."

Oh, if only Kurt knew.

* * *

><p>"Mom." Kurt said that afternoon. To make it easy for Kurt, Elizabeth had cleared up the dog poop in Kurt's room, promising him it was only this one time. "Mom, we have no dog food." Elizabeth nodded.<p>

"Yes, Kurt."

"Well, can you get some?" Elizabeth shook her head. "Why?"

"It's your dog Kurt," She said. "You're going to have to get it yourself."

"Well, where can I get some?" This took Elizabeth aback for a moment, but she kept her face mildly interested.

"Down the road, there's a shop that sells pet foods and such, or you can go to the supermarket and get some." His face fell.

"I can't go," He stated. "Daddy said that I can't even leave to go next door without a grown up." Elizabeth knew this was a snag in the plan.

"Well, I can take you next door if you want. They have a dog too, don't they?" Kurt's face lit up.

"Yeah, they do!" He said excitedly. "I can just yell over the fence in the garden and ask for some! Thanks Mom!" He raced off, with Max following him soon after.

* * *

><p>Their plan wasn't working. By the third day, halfway through the week Mildred was letting them borrow Max, Kurt had fallen in love with the dog, and was clearly showing no sign of wanting to let him go.<p>

However, luck happened on the fourth day.

Kurt was in school. His teacher, Mrs Abott, was going around and collecting some homework, something that she rarely set the children in her class. He had to draw a picture of his family, with full colour, and if it was good enough, it would go on the classroom wall.

When she got to Kurt, he slipped down in his seat.

"Well," She asked kindly. "Where's your drawing honey?"

"I-I didn't do it." He said quietly. The red haired girl from Kindergarten, Lucy, he thought her name was, snorted.

"Of course you didn't..." She muttered. Kurt ignored her, as did the teacher.

"Why didn't you do it, hun?" She bent down to look at him. "Is everything alright at home Kurt? Are your parents fighting?" He shook his head firmly.

"No!" He said, in a higher voice than before. "Not at all!"

"Then what's the matter?" He took a deep breath.

"Mom and Dad got me a new dog."

"Oh, that's nice. What's his name?"

"Max. He's a Lab or something. At least, that's what Auntie Mildred said." Mrs Abott smiled at Kurt. "Anyway, I've been playing with him, and I forgot to do it." Mrs Abott sighed, so Kurt began to defend himself. "But it's a lot of work! He poops all over the place, and he's always leaving blonde hairs on my pillow..."

"Kurt, don't worry, it's fine." She stood up, ready to get the rest of the homework. "But next time, could you please do it?"

* * *

><p>Elizabeth noticed that Kurt wasn't playing with Max.<p>

"What's up, Munchkin?" She said. She often called him Munchkin, after the tiny people in Wizard of Oz. He looked at her with sad eyes.

"I forgot to do homework because of Max."

"Oh." Kurt sighed.

"Mom, I know I said I wanted him... and I do," He added hastily. "But he's so much work."

"That's what happens with a dog, Kurt." Elizabeth said. As Kurt stared at the carpet, she put the next step of her plan in motion. "Kurt, we just want you to know that if you want us to, we can give Max back to Aunt- I mean, the pet store." She said, correcting herself in time. Kurt didn't notice her slip up.

"No! I don't want to get rid of him!" Elizabeth smiled.

"Well, it's your choice."

* * *

><p>Kurt felt really tired. Was it his fifth day of having a dog? It had felt like ages.<p>

Max was asleep on the floor. Kurt envied him. Kurt felt really worried that his teacher would tell him off for almost falling asleep in the toilets, or yawning when he was meant to be learning something. He felt worried that all of his friends would notice too. He felt worried that Max would do a poop while he was asleep, or that Max would destroy his planned outfit for school the next day. He felt worried that his parents would get rid of Max if they found out. Kurt just felt worried.

Closing his eyes, he tried to imagine life without a dog.

* * *

><p>"I think he's cracking," Elizabeth whispered to Burt during breakfast. Burt looked over and saw that she was right. Poor Kurt was drooping off his chair. He looked tired enough to collapse into his bowl of cereal, that was clear, due to the purple rings around his eyes. Turning back to his breakfast, he nodded at his wife purposefully. Getting the signal, she slid into a seat next to Kurt.<p>

"Kurt, sweetie, we need to talk about Max." His eyes flickered to her tiredly.

"What about him?" He asked, his voice low.

"I think it's time that we gave Max back, sweetie." He shook his head weakly.

"No. I...I like having him around..." He yawned before he could keep it in. Tears entered his eyes as he realised he'd been caught. Elizabeth pulled him into her lap. Too tired to protest, and wanting to cuddle into her anyway, he let her.

"Kurt, don't cry..." She looked at Burt desperately. He shrugged at her, to which, she glared at him. "Look... We need to tell you something..."

"Are you getting rid of me?" He asked fearfully. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Of course not!" She took a deep breath. "OK, Kurt, the thing is, we didn't get Max from the pet store."

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Max is Auntie Mildred's dog. She let us keep him for the week, because me and Dad wanted to show you how big a responsibility having a dog is."

"I believe you." He croaked.

"Tell you what, we'll let you have the day off, how about that? You can catch up with your homework..." Burt dropped his fork and knife.

"You're letting him have a day off school?" He asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"That's what I just said."

"But he's not ill!"

"Yes, but he looks tired enough to be ill." Burt couldn't disagree with that. Elizabeth turned back to Kurt, who's eyes were already fluttering shut. "I better call Mildred and get Max out of here. That dog's caused such a mess!" Kurt opened his eyes.

"Mom?" He asked. "I'll never ask you for anything again. I just don't want to clear up his mess."

"It's OK. We'll make Dad do it."

**Review and tell me what you think!**


	3. Birthday Wishes

Chapter 3

"Mommy?" Elizabeth looked down at her two - soon to be three - year old son. He was staring up at her with big (currently) blue eyes.

"Yes, honey?" He lifted his arms up, obviously wanting a cuddle. Elizabeth was more than happy to do so.

"Can I ask for something?"

"Well, of course you can," She told him. "You know you can ask me and Daddy for anything."

"Well, maybe for my birthday," Kurt said in a quiet voice. "Could I have something?"

"You name it, button." She nuzzled his nose with hers, making him giggle.

"A pair of heels." Elizabeth looked at her son, and laughed.

"A pair of heels?" She repeated. Kurt nodded. "What do you mean?"

"Like...Princess's from Disney have." Elizabeth kept her face smiling. Surely her son wasn't asking her for what she thought he was?

"You mean, like I have sometime?" Kurt nodded, beaming, glad that his mother was getting the message.

"Yeah! But," He looked her seriously in the eyes. "I want a pair of _sensible _heels. No big ones." Elizabeth nodded, and pecked her son's forehead, before setting him down on the kitchen floor.

"I'll talk to Daddy about it, okay?" Kurt nodded happily, suddenly excited.

"Mommy? Can we watch Sound of Music before Daddy gets back? And can we sing along?" Elizabeth nodded, and smiled at him. "I'll go and get it!"

* * *

><p>"WHAT?"<p>

"Burt, inside voice. Kurt's sleeping." Elizabeth scolded. He winced.

"Sorry. But he wanted what?"

"I told you. His exact words were "a pair of sensible heels"." She raised an eyebrow. "What's so wrong with that?"

"Well...the fact he's a boy!" Burt pointed out. Elizabeth sighed.

"Okay, so, how would you react if, I dunno, we had a daughter, and she wanted to play soccer or football or something?"

"But that's different!"

"Hardly," She pointed out smartly. "Look, I can see why you're a bit...shocked...I mean, I was. But, Burt, if it makes him happy, it should make us happy."

"Do you want him to grow up gay?" Elizabeth glared at him. "Look, that came out wrong..."

"It better have done," She snapped. "You said you had no problem whatsoever with that..."

"I don't! I mean, you're sister's lesbian, so..."

"Does it matter if he's gay or straight or Bi?" She asked firmly. "He's our son, and we should still love him, despite all of that. And we were talking about his birthday presents."

"Right, sorry."

"So, what colour do you think he'd like?" Burt stared at her. "What?"

"You're not actually going to get them for him, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I?" Elizabeth asked, raising her eyebrow again. "Burt, come on, he asked for it."

"But...he'll get teased!"

"I don't remember him saying that he'd wear them outside of this house." She commented.

"But he will!" Burt exclaimed, not bothering to even try and keep his voice down. "I mean, why else would he use them?"

"Anyway, he's not starting school for around two more years," Elizabeth said. "And I think even Kurt knows that wearing high heels outside of this house will be a bad idea." Elizabeth stared down at her lap. "Look, I'm not saying that we should spoil him-"

"Which we are." Burt commented, sitting back in his chair.

"No, Burt, I think it's called loving our son." Elizabeth sighed and ran a hand through her long brown curls. "So, I think that we should check Kurt's wardrobe and see what colour would go best with his clothes..." Burt raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"What's the point in buying them for him if he's never gonna wear them?"

"He'll play dress-up," Elizabeth said simply. "I mean, when he does them little tea parties of his on the front lawn, he can't go out bare-foot, or without stylish shoes."

* * *

><p>"Morning!" Kurt greeted cheerfully. "Morning Daddy! Why you not at work?" Kurt heaved himself up on his usual chair at the breakfast table.<p>

"Your Daddy forgot to wake up," Elizabeth said, amused. Burt rolled his eyes. "Isn't he silly?" Kurt giggled, not answering. "So, have any plans for today, champ?" Kurt shook his head.

"Mommy, did you and Daddy talk last night?" He asked, fluttering his eye lashes hopefully. Elizabeth beamed.

"Of course we did." Kurt jolted upright out of excitement.

"Really?" He asked, in a fast voice that only he could manage. "And?"

"Kurt, are you sure you really want a pair of heels?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded happily. "Because you do know that not a lot of little boys have heels." Elizabeth sent a glare at the back of Burt's head. Kurt nodded slowly, digesting the information.

"Okay...So, I'll be special!" Kurt let out in excitement.

"You're already special," Elizabeth said, putting Kurt's toast in front of him and sitting down. "Everyone's special in their own way. Right, Burt?" Burt nodded, afraid of the tone of his wife's voice. "So, is there a particular colour that you'd like?" Kurt nodded, dropping the toast in his hands.

"Pink!" He clarified. Burt choked on his coffee. "Pink, or...blue. Blue's a cool colour, like that shirt Grandma gave me!"

"Pink's a nice colour," Elizabeth commented. She stroked away some of his hair. "It'll go well with your skin."

"Put his skin's bright white." Burt said.

"Exactly," Elizabeth said. "So, a pair of pink sensible heels?" Kurt nodded.

"Make sure that they're definitely sensible," Kurt pestered. "I have to work my way up, don't I Mommy?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Right." Kurt nibbled at his toast. "Apart from heels, is there anything else that you want?" Kurt thought about it, and shook his head slowly.

"Is that it?" Burt asked. Kurt nodded.

"All I want is sensible heels." He confirmed. "That's all."

As Kurt continued to nibble his toast, he left his parents wondering how on Earth they were going to find sensible heels to fit a two - going on three - year old boy.

**Review! This is obviously based of a comment in Preggers :)**


End file.
